


Barking Dogs don't Bite

by seoulfulnights, WaveoftheMind



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Confusion everywhere, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Plot Twists, Sexual Situations, Slow Burn, Step-Brothers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, all the dogs - Freeform, dance battles, don't let the comedy relief fool you, only 1 percent hetero, rivalry between clans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/pseuds/seoulfulnights, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaveoftheMind/pseuds/WaveoftheMind
Summary: When you have a gang of misfits and a sissy squad in a mix of dance-offs, dogs and life itself, their two leaders suddenly becoming step-brothers is just the cherry on top.





	1. A Frog Prince never gets a lisp, but he sure as hell throws a fit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, it’s Bee(JustMe) and Alle(seoulfulnights) bringing you our first collab! Get ready for a wild ride. Please feel free to comment and stay tuned. This is just the beginning.

 

Soft layers of snow are frosting the windshield of a red Inifiniti Q50S that is trying to make its way through Seoul's hated morning rush. But it’s not like there’s any choice. School is gathering everyone for another trip to hell, whether they’re ready or not. It is the perfect type of weather to sleep in and drink hot chocolate, maybe invite a few friends over and have a snowball fight if they’re up to it.

 

Winter break has always been bittersweet, bringing the joy of Christmas presents and being gone way too soon. And before you know it, you’re once again drowned in assignments and surrounded by teachers whose only purpose in life seems to be torturing innocent souls. Thank god there’s always a close-knit circle one can endure this fate with. That precious silver lining one wouldn’t trade for _anything_.

 

“I swear I'm gonna kill you within the next 10 seconds if you put on ONE MORE SINGLE J-Pop song!" Hyungwon grunts annoyed, gripping the wheel a bit tighter while glaring at yet another red light. There were enough reasons for him to get a headache, but Minhyuk playing his nerve-racking music shouldn’t be one.

 

“It’s _ART_. And you can’t kill me while driving anyway.” Min’s whiny voice was trying to drown out the screeching sounds of some Japanese rappers that were going on about _“Pretty baby boys”_ on loop. Not that he actually gets 99% of the lyrics in the first place. But he still slaps Hyungwon’s hand away every time the lanky boy tries to put an end to this torture.

“ _Minhyuk_ …” It’s a miracle that the sandy blond is still alive at this point.

 

"Changkyun-ah, there must be some rope somewhere in the back. Use it to strangle this ferret here." When he glances in his rear mirror, however, their friend was fast asleep on the cozy heated backseat.                                   Hyungwon considers honking to wake him up but he isn’t up for starting the new year with yet another fine. God, how he would trade these two idiots for some hot Americano right now. “Ya _pabo_ , don’t drool all over the leather!”   

Almost instantly Changkyun jumps up with a shriek and bumps his knee into Minhyuk’s seat, making the blond yelp. “Where’s the fire??” He looks around with wide panicked eyes, taking more than a second to register his surroundings. Minhyuk only glares at him through the rearview mirror and keeps rubbing his neck like the delicate flower he is.

 

“Not in my pants.” The no brain to mouth filter finally enters the stage again.

 

“ _Lee Minhyuk_ , I swear I will cover your mouth with duct tape and…” Hyungwon runs a hand through his hair and tries to remember some meditation trick he’s once seen on Youtube. He is _so_ done with his friends _and_ the lack of caffeine. And the day has only just started.

 

“I’ve thought you only had ropes in here? Do you have handcuffs too? I bet you even went to see _50 Shades Darker_ without me.” The blunt one points an accusing finger at the driving boy, reminding Hyungwon all too much of some over dramatic anime character. “Did you? Did you?”

 

Minhyuk’s question is left unanswered since just at that moment the sound of brakes echoes from behind them. Hyungwon curses quietly as he glances at the car trailing close behind. “I don't know what will kill me first. Your awful taste in literally _everything_ or Kookie’s driving skills." There is just no way he would ever reach their school alive _or_ sane. Just _no way_. Sighing, he risks a glance in the rear mirror again and barely has time to turn left sharply before the other car could bump into them.

 

“ _Oh my goodness_!” Changkyun, flailing around like a Siamese fighting fish, tries to find his balance and accidentally ends up pulling on Minhyuk’s soft hair. Instantly, the slender boy starts to scream like a banshee and has Hyungwon scrambling for his patience.

 

He can't say he isn't used to this madness on a daily basis. Every day is like another episode of “Friends - _the nuthouse edition_ ” where their little group of 6 has to deal with life - and each other. Just thinking about their recent trip to Pyeongchang where Min had almost set their cabin on fire is proof enough of the responsibility that life has thrown at him. Honestly, it feels more like he’s still stuck in this holiday bubble but with a change of scenery. One that resembles _Prison Break_.

 

“YA! Where’s the music?” A re-energized Minhyuk cries without any warning and goes to fumble with the stereo, only to have Hyungwon slap his bony hand _hard_. The added glare thrown his way makes the hyperactive nagger quiet down for once as he sets to sulk in his corner instead. Rubbing his swatted hand and mumbling to himself about having the worst friends _ever._

 

“It sounded like cats in heat having an orgy anyway.” Changkyun points out from the backseat, cracking one eye open long enough to see some colorful package coming his way. “YA! Noh micheoss-oh?” One sharp edge of the UFO barely misses his right eye and makes him remember his very short-lived career as _Korea’s Rap Edition of Captain Jack Sparrow_ right on the spot. Not that the combo of Minhyuk’s aim, a green apple, and a black eyepatch isn’t still giving him the worst kind of nightmares occasionally.

 

The scrawny one only glares at him and raises his chin. 

“No one insults _Shakkazombie_ and the _Funky Monkey Babys_!” The boy is willing to fight for everything that makes his heart skip a beat, may it be salted corn puffs or some untalented rookie group. Last year he didn’t even shy away from starting a cat fight over some Anime opening a girl at a _supermarket_ had dared to mock. Hyungwon still remembers the red scratches on his forearms when he had to drag the angry ferret away.

 

“Those names alone should be an insult. Even wannabe gangsta #Gun would cringe at that. If he isn’t too busy with his kid party raps, of course.”

Hyungwon only groans and keeps wondering if the day his friend wouldn’t bring up the sworn enemy from _Camp Clusterfuck_ will ever come. Even during their getaway, the cinnamon haired kept monitoring said guy’s instagram for “wicked actions”, with Kookie willingly being his partner in crime. Their competition for Jooheon’s attention, their _only_ common friend, was also getting out of control. Hands down.

 

“You’re a meanie, Changkyun-ah. You’re all meanies!” Minhyuk regresses back to an angry 5-years old who doesn’t get any more candy. Sometimes Hyungwon feels like he is this _hyung’s_ nanny, not his best friend since elementary school. Next time the blond moodswing can carpool with someone else or just hitchhike to school. None of _his_ business.

 

“Jinjja, hyung? _Meanies_?” The one in the back scoffs with a roll of his eyes, clearly not giving a damn about Min’s daily tantrums anymore. “Such _elevated_ vocabulary, hyung ** _._** What’s next, stinky poopheads?” He finally tears into that UFO packet, now identified as sour gummy worms, and begins to munch happily, while the blond in front of him only huffs and turns to look out of the window.

 

Hyungwon thanks heaven and earth for Min having finally surrendered to silence. Now, if only the traffic wouldn’t crawl along at a snail’s pace. On top of it, he feels a headache coming and his lips getting chapped again. And he _really_ misses his warm bed at home, with the oh so fluffy pillows and his most favorite cuddle partner in the world- Oh, and has he mentioned sleep? Ah, the thought of peaceful slumber without any worries and nagging friends would make him love the sandman even more.

 

But at the first glimpse of the heavy school gates, another tense feeling creeps up on him. Something familiar, yet not welcome at all. He tries to shrug it off as just a rush of nerves, maybe the anticipation of the CSAT results. The nagging voice whispering a certain name like a deep echo vibrating through empty halls is ignored at all costs. With venom layered passion.

 

And if it feels like the parking lot is sucking him into the mouth of a literal snake, no one has to know about it. Instead, Hyungwon sends a silent prayer to any gods above that the start of this day wouldn’t be an omen for things to follow. He is a patient man but with these _pabos_ by his side that characteristic is now balancing on thin ice. At least _both_ have surrendered to silence and don’t dare to pull his strings any further. If you don’t consider Changkyun’s humming munching sounds serving as background noise.

 

The model-esque driver chooses not to comment on that and rather goes for claiming his regular spot when the roaring engine of a black sports car rolls in like thunder. Before Hyungwon can blink, tires screech right next to his precious red baby and he can make out two people having a verbal ping pong match. The lanky boy with the perfect Prince hair would try to get a word into that, if only for taking Kookie’s license away, but he’s _stuck_. Like stuck stucked. Not being able to leave the car, with his exit being blocked by the _wheels of doom_.

 

His protest falls short when their _maknae_ scrambles from the other car like an escort fleeing from an angry client that hasn’t gotten any. 

"How can you be that bad at driving stick? Seriously, I’ve died 10 times over.”     A tall flower boy is hot on his heels, almost tripping over himself to get a grip on Jungkook’s sleeve.

“Give it a rest, will ya.” The cocky boy tries to dismiss him like some fly but _Lee Minhyuk the 2nd_ is not having any of it and blocks his path.

“Have you even taken a look at your shitty parking job?” The one only referred to as B-Bomb is glaring daggers at the unimpressed boy who barely risks a glance over his shoulder. “So what. We arrived safe and sound. And your hair has survived too.” He knows how iffy the doc kid can get about his precious _mane_ whose auburn shimmer is now emphasized by melting snowflakes.

“I had to crawl over that fuckin’ armrest, _Kookie_. And unlike the rest of you _all_ , I don’t appreciate the _backdoor_ pain.”

 

At the sight of their friends _lovers quarrel_ , Changkyun and Min, the traitors, leave Hyungwon’s car in the blink of an eye, not caring about their leader’s predicament _at all_. A scandalized expression grazes the handsome features of the one that can’t be moved and he angrily honks his horn that only has some passing girls winking at him coyly. Right in tune with the other boys’ laughter at B-Bomb’s grim reaper expression and Minhyuk’s shriek voice asking if the flower boy would cosplay as a shinigami for the next convention in Osaka.

 

Hyungwon can’t believe that he is forced to enact a scene from _Escape Room_ just because his awful excuses of friends fled the car. Almost instantly, he bumps his head on the roof and a long leg gets stuck between the seats while his right elbow smacks against the steering wheel. He’s going to fucking murder all four of them. One by one. Starting with Minhyuk the _First,_ Count of _complete_ chaos. Then he’ll exorcise that freaking demon that calls himself the maknae of the group.

 

“I swear he’s gonna beat me up over that old piece of junk.” Jungkook sticks close to Changkyun after B-Bomb has threatened to “kick him in the balls” if he doesn’t hand over the car keys. Like yesterday.

“I don’t get why he let you drive in the first place.” The shorter one muses loudly while Minhyuk _still_ goes on about the perfect grim reaper get-up, thus almost driving B-Bomb nuts.

”Because my old man told me to. Going on about “responsible members of society” and statistics on car crashes... so I’ve just went _whatever._ I didn’t know it would turn out _that_ bad.” Changkyun gives his hyung a raised eyebrow that’s enough to express his disbelief at how stupid the older had acted.

 

“ _Well_ , you shouldn’t bite the hand that feeds you.” The low growl makes Minhyuk jump up startle while the younger ones seek shelter behind B-Bomb, scared of the majestic danger that is coming their way. “It can end badly. Very, _very_ badly.”

 

The exact source of the collective whimper cannot be pointed out, but it assures Hyungwon that his message was delivered. So like a sleek panther circling its prey, he finally steps in front of them. In all his crumpled glory.

 “Man, you’re always scary on the first day after a break. Always about to explode in our faces.” B-Bomb doesn’t bow to their proclaimed _Lord_ and pins him with an unimpressed gaze instead.

 “It’s because he didn’t get to explode on anybody’s face in a looong time.” Minhyuk peeps up from his hiding place, his bony fingers holding onto his name twin’s jacket for dear life. Hyungwon still remembers the BFF-pinky swear with a young skinny fraggle* over Skittles and salted popcorn, but _goddamn_ , is Minhyuk pushing his limits right now. Getting ready to show Minhyuk some _serious_ explosion, he straightens up his uniform and fixes the few strands that were out of place. A _prince_ has to go into battle looking like a prince after all.

 

Actually, the leader of the squad is ready to just smack all of them in a roundabout, when familiar high pitched voices and the sound of clacking heels roll in like thunder, signaling the storm that is about to come. The weather forecast clearly left out the _saesangs_ tsunami in the midst of heavy snow and clouds of anxiety brought by test results. Or maybe the boys had just hoped that they could ignore that fact till it hopefully went away. Which obviously didn’t work out, at all. The saesangs start to cross the parking lot like some hungry hyenas spying their prey after a long draught and the handsome five only need to share one look that signals it all.

 

“The last one has to take one for the team,” Changkyun is the first to shout before sprinting towards the entrance, running for his life. The others hot on his heels.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It isn’t like this group of handsome boys are just _anyone_ at Seoul’s most popular high school. They are that kind of school royalty one either hates or adores, to an extend that blogs and instagram accounts are dedicated to them. And so, this overly handsome clan is causing all heads to turn, hearts and daggers being sent their direction alike. Every student knows their name or has _at least_ heard about their reputation as an outstanding formation of cool grace, talent and a somewhat aristocratic flair that doesn’t impose arrogance to others. Whoever flocks to them like moths to a flame either gets burned without notice or circles them in shy adoration.

 

And so, like god had parted the sea, Hyungwon cuts through the gathered crowd like a sharp knife through melting butter. His friends following in step to create the perfect picture of a _Flower Boys Elite_ with flawless hair, outstanding features and an image mirroring their grades. Just _too_ beautiful to handle!

 

The flawless image passing towards the centre of the entrance hall, however, cracks the very minute Minhyuk stops dead in his tracks. His head whips from left to right, ignoring adoring heart eyes and jealous glances while his body gets tense.“Hold on. Where’s my _baby boy_!” His voice echoes through the wide space, eyes gazing around frantically.

 

While most of Hyungwon’s clan don’t care for gender, it’s not a lover the slender fairy keeps looking for. His words may seem scandalizing, but the crowd is used to these outbursts from another set of reality.

“I want my Yoonie-ah!”

At this Jungkook and Changkyun groan in unison and bemoan their endless suffering by the hands of the spazzing, loud mouthed hyung. It seems like Minhyuk just _can’t_ start a school day without being the centre of attention. One way or another. When said boy’s whining is about to reach a new level though, the missing member of the _sissy Flower Squad_ comes panting from the outside, shirt buttoned the wrong way and tie crooked like he barely had time to look in the mirror.

“Mianhae, Mianhae!” The tall, cappuccino haired one bowed apologetic, his cheeks all flustered as he tries to catch his breath. Minhyuk now starts to squeal like his favorite manga was updated early and beams at the puppy eyed addition. Pushing Kookie out of his way and making him bump into Hyungwon’s sharp shoulders, the sandy blond crushes a yelping Yoonho to his chest only seconds later.

“My _kawaii_ meercat. I’ve missed you _sooo_ much!”

The younger boy doesn’t even bother to put up a fight and lets his friend squeeze him like a happy seal. Putting up a fight against a pro hugger like this force of nature is a lost case anyway.

“Where have you been _kiddo_? We’d have picked you up on the way if you had called.” B-Bomb glances at the younger one, his eyes clearly judging Yoonho’s outer appearance.

 **“** Ah, because it's the first day of the second semester, my _eomma_ was all sobbing and weeping. Saying I was growing up too fast and that soon I would become a _man_ and then get all _cold turkey_ like my father and that I shouldn't dare to get all stoic and how she was happy to at least have _Pooh_ and _Yoona_. And at the end of it I had snot all over my shirt and had to get changed."

Once his little rant has ended, Minhyuk cuddles him even tighter while the rest just chuckle silently. “My precious baby!” The skinny hugger suddenly starts to wail much like Yoonho’s biological mother. “You’re growing up so fast. Making your mothers all sad.”

“Hyung, you are not his mother.” It’s Changkyun, the voice of reason. Or reality, no matter how you want to look at it.

“ _Of course_ I am his mother!” Min abruptly turns towards his friend, keeping his grip on a shy Yoonho who is thoroughly accustomed to Minhyuk’s antics. “I _LOVE_ him like a mother.” The rest barely blink at this display, being used to the different acts of “ _The strange case of Lee Minhyuk the 1st_ ”, a play Hyungwon swears he’ll write one day.

“You are a crazy nutcase.” B-bomb finally shakes his head at the scene.        “Well, better than being a _momma lover_ , eh?” Kookie smirks at him in a knowing manner, being all _too_ aware of Bombie’s recent fling with an older _noona_ from Gangnam.

B-Bomb wastes no time to catch their maknae in a headlock and is about to ruffle his perfectly styled hair when Hyungwon breaks them apart.                  “Jin-jja-yo? Are you two some kind of _misfits_?” He raises his brow in a way that clearly shows his distaste for that thought alone. A _misfit_. Such a bother to life itself.

“And _now_ you’ve killed the mood, _Frog Lord_.” B-bomb is taking his posture again, straightening his clothes in the process. “Hyung can’t even spell _the_ word without cringing at it.” Changkyun adds as a matter of fact. “I’ve thought we deal with these _circumstances_ in _Fight Club_ style anyway.” The kid of a plastic surgeon adds casually, predicting to spot those _obstacles_ any minute.

“What about _Fight Club_?” Yoonho’s sweet voice peeps up confused while Minhyuk fingers are still busy fumbling with his tie.

“We don’t talk about it in front of the children.” Jungkook smirks and has Changkyun roll his eyes next to him. “Ah, I knew I’ve forgotten to drop you off at the daycare center.” Hyungwon states in a bored tone, backing up the innocent soul that is Noh Yoonho.

 

The cracking of the speakers, however, cuts off any further argument and graces the students with principal Chang’s cheerful voice instead. Always being a chirper one, he welcomes them back to their last semester _enthusiastically_ and points out the CSAT results in the main hall.

 

“Fuckin’ great.” Jungkook mutters moodily, along with a wave of groans going through the horde of students. “My dad will kill me if I’m not in the _Top 20_.” B-Bomb is now fidgeting with anxiety, while all of the Flower 6 are leading the way towards their proclaimed death notes. Minhyuk, _the First_ , is happily clasping Yoonho’s hand and swinging it like a first grader between them, apparently not giving a damn about those fateful results.

Changkyun, in stark contrast, mumbles something about the English part he has _definitely_ flunked, while Hyungwon keeps a blank face and is self-assured of his top spot on the list. He didn’t give his best for nothing and worked his ass off every free minute instead of practicing new moves with the guys. Now that this looming cloud has finally passed them, their group can focus on training harder and really get their game on. Some big things _are_ waiting in the wings after all.

 

The closer the boys get to the big white board in the bright illuminated hall, the more crowded it gets. Students seem to flock in from all sides and the _Elite_ get forgotten for the moment, only becoming faces among the throng of distressed scholars.  

 

With the mass huddling in front of the results, the main passage is left alone like a long, lone highway. Hyungwon and his friends are in no hurry to check on their outcomes, their strides smooth and unrushed while they glide over the shiny marble floor towards the centre of the lobby. Over his left shoulder Kookie cracks a joke about condoms being on sale and Minhyuk scolds Yoonho for not grabbing his hand tight enough. Despite the upcoming payoff, they all seem to have fallen back into old pattern that serves as the _essence_ of their unit.

Their modelesque leader can’t help to crack a smile at the group’s antics, B-Bomb now trying to make chop moves at MinYoon’s dangling hands, but the lighthearted mood turns _icy_ the moment he looks ahead again and meets the eyes of his _least_ favorite person in the _whole_ wide world. From across the hallway almond shaped eyes narrow instantly, mirroring Hyungwon’s own glare, and the atmosphere is bathed in a toxic mix of disdain and anger. The person in the field of vision is strutting along like he owns the place, posture strong and confident, with a combo of six trailing behind like a pack of wild wolves.

 

Most students even stop trying to find their name on the list, whispering among themselves and anticipating a clash so legendary that no one dares to get in the way. It’s like a contrasting picture, with one side painted in rebellious swirls that can’t be tamed, and the other molded into clean, controlled lines of grace and harmony.

 

Hyungwon narrows his eyes with distaste at the group of _misfit_ s that patrol the hallways without a care in the world, cocky smirks and sharp comments always ready for attack. Their style paralleling their rebellious side and being a far cry from those polished aesthetics that label the _Flower squad_. Some have their shirts untucked, others have the jackets slung over their shoulders and their cocksure leader shows his swag with a loose tie and the display of some collarbones that carry the angry bloom of a bite mark, so obvious on the smooth pale skin _._ In perfect harmony with that display, their hair is ranging from rose golden to bright blue that reaches a highlight in a shock of peroxide white on the gang’s boss’ head.

B-Bomb and Kookie just let out a snort at the challenging stares of the other clan, while Yoonho almost crushes Min’s hand in a deathly grip and gives into the scaredy cat that lives in his buttery soul. Especially when his eyes meet the mocking glance of the _aspiring_ gangsta rapper of said _loser mob_. Meanwhile, Minhyuk’s orbs seem to glaze over once he finds the muscular frame of the tallest mobster coming their way and he almost stumbles over his own feet. Once both clans are about to literally clash in their way, Hyungwon finally breaks the eye contact and turns left towards the board. _Sharply_ , and in time with said guy making a beeline for it from the right.

 

“Watch where you're going, _sissy_ _Prince_!" A deep voice bites out when their shoulders knock against each other.

“Tell that to yourself, _lisp face_.” Hyungwon counters with a sneer which gives his handsome features a dangerous touch that resembles a wild animal lying in wait. The muscular guy just scoffs at the insult and is ready for another round of their old tune, when a hand on his broad shoulder stops him.

“Wonho, not now.” A short guy with dark hair and an undercut comments unimpressed, barely gracing the sworn enemy with a salty glare that reflects his disdain for the lean model type. “Leave the _broomstick_ for later.”

“Yeah man, we can wipe the floor with him in the dance room.” The infamous wannabe rapper cracks up at it, laughing like he just delivered the best pun _ever_.

“We could also kick your ass to the underground where your _bad lines_ still cling to the halls.” B-Bomb is all but in his face almost instantly, with Kookie and Kyun backing him up.

“Ah, no need to get all _sissy prissy._ ” Another guy with bright blue hair now steps in between and dangles his jacket on his right index finger. “Seems like winter break left you hot and bothered, eh.”

“The broomstick didn’t get any for sure.“ Tiny comments casually, like he is just stating the weather report.

“Oh, says the tiny rat that can’t even hold one.” It’s Minhyuk’s turn to enter the stage now, with his tall frame blocking the guy named Kihyun from Hyungwon’s line of vision. “I bet they wouldn’t even need to censor your tiny carrot stick in a manga.”

“ _Minhyuk_ ,” his best friend now starts in a fake scolding tone, mustering the short misfit out of the corner of his eyes, “if you start with the references, then _please_ use _pepperoni_ instead.” The other flower boys snicker behind their hyungs while Minhyuk turns a 1000 Watt smile towards the other clan, all proud of their leader’s wittiness.

“Ah, that’s right.” He snips his fingers in a “ _Eureka!_ ” moment. “I bet his stick is all wrinkled too.”

In an instant, Kookie and Kyun burst out laughing, while an imposing wall of muscles is sending a disapproving glare his way. The sandy blond seems to shrink into himself at that and averts his eyes. Of course the _boyfriend_ would stand up for his _garden gnome_. Actually, the guy could stand up to _anyone_. He could easily be featured in _any_ Korean action movie and would give _The Rock_ a run for his money. Minhyuk’s palms get sweaty and he curses himself for the reaction the other boy is causing. But before he can even open his big mouth again, Hyungwon has already dragged him aside and signals the rest to follow him. The whispering crowd has never stopped watching them with hawk eyes, eager to take their respective sides.

“ _Delayed_ then, peroxide _pest_.” The lanky leader all but spits in Wonho’s face when he passes him, his horde following in silence.

“Whatever, _fish lips_.” The peroxide rebel only smirks before he turns to strut through the parting crowd, his string of idiots in tow.

“I hate those bastards. Can’t wait to graduate and never see them again,” B-bomb mumbles and has the youngests agreeing with prompt nods.

While they’re all busy glaring at the dumpster gang, a small, energetic boy manages to sneak up on them and has Jungkook turn his head _just_ in time with a cheerful voice gracing their presence.

 _“Excuuuuse me_. _”_ A small _chipmunk_ suddenly beams up at Hyungwon while Kookie scoffs and tries to hide himself behind Yoonho before the other can notice him. “Hyungwon-ssi, did you think about it?”  

The prince like student blinks confused, not remembering what he had to think about at all. Nor understanding why this chipmunk was bothering him in the first place.

“Uhm, _who_ are you again?” He really tries to connect that dopey grin with a name but all that comes up are just blank canvas.

“Hyungwon-ssi, I’m Park Jimin. I’m in the same English class with Jungkook and Changkyun!”

 “Ah….” Hyungwon tries to bide time till he can connect this happy face with anything else than “Uhmm”, before it’s getting even more awkward.

“That’s the _squirrel_ that’s crushing on Kookie.” Kyun whispers from the shadows, provided by a puzzled Yoonie that tilts his head like a confused Cocker Spaniel.

“He’s been trying for the clan since _forever_ ,” Jungkook hisses over Yoonie’s shoulder, a panicked gaze flickering over Jimin’s back. “You’re always biding time with him because he can’t take a hint. You’re too much of a softy, hyung. But _please_...he is _so persistent_!”

The blond thinks that Kookie is about to hyperventilate any minute so he focusses his eyes on the _still_ grinning looney toon in front of him. “Listen, _Jumun_ …” He starts to let the younger one down but the hopeful expression on his innocent face reminds him too much of Yoonho, thus having guilty feeling clouding his mind. “I have to think about it a bit more. We’re just getting back into the game after the CSAT... So why don’t you come back _next week_. Would that be ok with you?”

Jimin _beams_ at him like he has just won the lottery for the second time, grabbing Hyungwon’s hand in a euphoric spur of the moment act. “Of course, Hyungwon-ssi!! Of course!!” Hyungwon shakes his head and sighs, so done with the day already.

“It’s _fine_. Could you maybe…” He tries to get his hand back that Jimin is still shaking in eternal gratitude, creating the perfect image of a pauper bowing in front of a real prince.

“Mianhamnida, Mianhamnida!” The over excited guy breaks his hold on his idol with an apologetic expression, eyes pleading for forgiveness. “I will come back next week then, Hyungwon-ssi.” Jimin all but stumbles backwards, bumping into people left and right, before his happy self disappears out of sight.

Hyungwon would brush a hand through his soft strands or better grab them in frustration, if it wouldn’t mess up his style. At least _some_ good news are still coming his way.

 

When he _finally_ turns to the board, most students have already left the scene, either too happy or devastated about their results to stick around. He would check his own rank, more out of curiosity than actual nervousness, but Yoonho’s sad puppy eyes cross his path before he can even get close to it.

“ _Hyung_ …” The younger one shuffles in front of him with an expression Hyungwon is more than used to, seeing that the soft hearted boy already has a hard time to tell them when they’re out of _Skittles_. The blond often thinks that Yoonho would be the perfect poster boy for any _“Love all, hurt none”_ campaign with the gentle aura that surrounds him and only transforms whenever he lets loose on the dancefloor.  

“What is it, Yoonie-ah.” Hyungwon speaks gently, Yoonho always having the effect of a warm cozy summer day on him, no matter the circumstances.

”We...We lost, _hyungy_.” The delicate boy blinks up at him from behind his lashes, using his personal reference for Hyungwon whenever the others aren’t around.

“Lost what?” For the x-time that morning, the handsome boy surrenders to the depth of confusion and keeps wondering if he actually is starting to have memory lapses. He can feel that there’s something nagging him on, something he can _bet_ is…

 Hyungwon’s eyes widen with realization and in an instant he pushes a chubby guy with glasses aside to get a better view of the list. “Sorry.” He just apologizes curtly, too riled up about his _epiphany_ to even focus on anything but the printed out black Hangul signs in his vision. Frantically his eyes scan the top ranks and his hands ball into tight fists, with his nails digging into his skin until there are small crescent marks left. The graceful 18 years old feels scandalized by seeing the tiny _hamster_ from Wonho’s clique taking the first spot, _Hyungwon’s rightful spot_ , but even more annoyed by being tied with the devil himself. He quickly counts his ducklings and groans when he sees Yoonie _is_ right. Wonho’s _rats_ control the top 10 while his own group is left in the dust with only himself and Minhyuk circled by these _misfits_ like some kind of prey.

 

_Fucking fantastic._

 

“You lost again, _princess_.” Wonho’s hot breath suddenly graces Hyungwon’s left ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine that he swears is caused by the chilly weather. The other boy is standing so close all of a sudden that his hard chest is almost pressed flush to the blond’s back, with his breathing becoming a dull echo in the taller one’s mind. “Seems like you’re losing your touch.” The white haired one all but sneers. “What will your _daddy_ say? No more golden credit cards and designer toys for the little prissy cry-baby?” The rigid leader of the flower squad has to remind himself that violence is not the answer and a fight would only have his squeaky clean record weep in despair.

“You…” He just _knows_ that this misfit is smirking in a righteous manner, pulling at his restraint and practically begging for a punch to his _repulsive_ face. But even if Hyungwon could find the nerve to play _Rocky_ ,the mix of Wonho’s aftershave and his minty breath keep him paralyzed on the spot. Like some rag doll that doesn’t have any control over their own limbs, Hyungwon doesn’t even protest when Wonho takes a step _closer_ so the tip of his nose is brushing against the lithe one’s ear.

“Cat got your tongue, _babe_?” Wonho all but breathes huskily, warm air dragging against Hyungwon’s shell, his raspy voice causing goosebumps to appear on the blond’s sensitive skin. “I’ve told you, flowers don’t bloom forever. And this is just the beginning.”

The ghost of warm air is gone in the blink of an eye and a chuckling sound is taking its place.

“ _Thanks_ for the dance room.” Like Sleeping Beauty jerking away from a dazed reverie,  Hyungwon finally twists around and meets the devil’s eye for a split second, catching a glimpse of something he isn’t able to define at all.

But before he can mull it over or retort anything, Wonho has turned around, giving him a final wink over his shoulder. His pack of misfits start hollering like the idiots they are and even throw Kihyun up in the air to signal their victory before they take their clapping saesang fanbase and move out of sight.

  
“ _This war is not over_.” Being the only thought on Hyungwon’s mind.


	2. Down the Rabbit hole into a Spider’s web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads, kudos and comments. The 1st chap was just the introduction. Now we’re slowly getting the ball rollin’. Feedback will get you cookies! ^^
> 
> \--------------------------------------------

[](https://www.pic-upload.de)

After some classes Hyungwon would have loved to switch even for some boring report on the weather channel, his gang decides to skip lunch for their regular spot, a studio like practice room that is open to all clubs but mostly gets frequented by the dancing squad. Once the handsome six have closed the heavy doors behind them, the heated environment has them taking off their jackets in the blink of an eye and their limbs itching to step it up.

 

“Are you ready to let off some steam?” B-Bomb is the first to state with a grin, already stretching his legs in a well practiced manner. The others just nod their heads and take their spots while Minhyuk fumbles with his phone, going through his playlist. 

 

“I hope you don’t choose another of those Japanese rap songs.” Kyun adds from across the room, causing the sandy blond to roll his eyes without a further reply. 

Shortly after, the lanky boy places his phone on some beat up cushion and a familiar latino upbeat rhythm echoes through the room. 

 

“Man, I love that sound!” Kookie gets into position and has the other members line up after him, resembling very much a group of troopers ready to fight. Until their serious masks crack when their maknae starts to sway his hips from left to right, waving his arms in the air like he don’t care. 

 

Minhyuk 1 and 2 follow with some synchronized moves and their proclaimed Lord does a swirl that would have every Russian ballet dancer weeping in envy. 

 

_ A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame màs gasolina!!) _

_ Como le encanta la gasolina (dame màs gasolina!!) _

_ A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame màs gasolina!!) _

_ Como le encanta la gasolina (dame màs gasolina!!) _

 

The song is a group favorite when it comes to warming up or getting energised, despite neither of them understanding one damn word. “ _ Gasolina _ ” being the only thing they are able to chant in unison.

 

In time, each sassy dancer has created his own choreography that matches his personality, thus often having Min shake his booty on all kind of surfaces while B-Bomb is going for hard lines with swift turns. Yoonho always gets tangled up in his dear  _ eomma _ ’s silly antics that disappear however as soon as he gets into serious dancing mode, nailing choreo after choreo that require hours and hours of hard work.

 

They all can feel the stressful day seeping out of their bones with every step and newfound energy taking its place. Once the song has ended, the boys are barely panting but still craving some refreshing liquid. 

 

“Kyun-ah, go and grab us some water.” Hyungwon states from his spot on the polished floor, his long legs stretched out in front of him. 

 

Changkyun salutes in understanding and moves towards their secret stack of snacks and drinks in the left corner of the room, hidden behind some storage boxes with emergency kits and towels. They were actually considering a mini fridge at some point but didn’t feel like making it an “all for free” deal where everyone could take whatever they wanted.

 

“No way!” Kyun suddenly exclaims in a loud voice while his head pops back up again behind the rack of boxes. When he turns around to face his gang, he isn’t holding any plastic bottles but a small yellow post it that is a stark contrast to the white of his shirt.

 

“What’s wrong hyung?” Yoonho is the first to react on it.

 

Rather than answering his friend, Changkyun strides over to Hyungwon and wastes no time to hold the tiny scrap of paper in front of the guy’s face.

 

_ Thanks for the drinks ;) _

 

It’s like the black ink stares back at him mockingly, much like the blond misfit had only a few hours ago. 

 

“That jerk!” The lanky one finally bites out after a long moment of blank stares it took for his brain to connect the note with no other than the arch nemesis himself. “I can’t believe his nerve!” 

 

Before winter break, the two leaders had made a bet regarding their CSAT results. The reward? The beloved practice room that the sissies have claimed as their hangout spot since the beginning. Yes, they’ve lost, but they don’t have to hand it over until tomorrow morning.    

 

This  _ is _ cheating. 

 

Right when he wants to point it out, B-Bomb, however, climbs over his legs and rips the paper out of his hands.

 

“Seriously now? When did these rats even had time to come here?” 

“Skipping classes. What else.” Kookie now leans against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. “Man, how I haven’t missed those losers messing with us. I still don’t know how they’ve managed to rank that high when they never attend anything.”

 

“Not Kihyun though.” Changkyun comments without further thought, earning himself a scrutinizing look from his left. 

 

“Who the hell is  _ Kihyun _ ?!” Jungkook’s eyebrows knit together in confusion since this name doesn’t ring any bell with him. 

 

“That’s the tiny toad with the tiny carrot stick.” Min states unimpressed while he plops down next to his, still very much tense, best friend on the floor. 

 

“And how do  _ you _ know that tiny rat?” Kookie now narrows his dark eyes at the cinnamon haired one who starts to fumble with the hem of his shirt. A nasty habit he had developed whenever a situation stressed him out or all attention was focussed on him.

 

“ _ Yah _ , don’t bite his head off over that misfit.” Hyungwon’s strong voice now makes an entrance again, ripping the yellow note out of B-Bomb’s hand in the process. “He probably saw the rat’s name at the top and cursed him for his  _ perfect _ score on English.”

 

Instantly, Changkyun agrees, almost tripping over himself in doing so.

 

“Ah don’t remind me of that shame, Hyungwon-ah. I still don’t know how to tell my  _ appa _ that I only ranked on #18. You know he paid these over expensive tutors for me and Bombie.” Kookie bemoans his fate like he’d lost the love of his life while B-Bomb only points out that he, at least, has barely missed the Top 10.

 

“I came in on #6.” Minhyuk announces with no shame and gives them a dopey grin, like this result has been a walk in the park rather than knocking your head against the wall. 

 

“I don’t get your brain anyway. Maybe it’s all the Manga-Mania that has devoured you from the inside and caused you some side effects. Like sucking in everything you come across greedily.” B-Bomb replies without sparing said boy a second glance.

 

“Oh yeah, I like to suck things. Especially….”

 

“Minhyuk-ah!” Hyungwon cuts him off before his friend can dive into his most favorite sexual practices, even putting a flat palm on the sandy blond’s lips to assure his silence. 

 

“Focus here. We lost the bet and the dumpster gang now thinks they’re the kings of the world.” The tall blond points out with a grimace while Min finally manages to break free from the hold. “Especially that bleached leader with his winking face.” 

 

His friends hum in frustrated agreement, muttering insults towards the misfit group under their breath. Out of all though, one notices a small detail hidden in Hyungwon’s words. 

 

“How do you know  _ Shin  _ wrote that note though, hyung.” Yoonho questions curiously, glancing at the now crumpled paper in the other’s left hand. 

 

The other is startled for a second, not having expected this comment at all. 

Of course, he can’t tell his friends about the previous  _ encounter _ with that peroxide rebel and his very own inability to act like a leader.

 

He can still feel Wonho’s warm breath against the shell of his ear, as much as he tries to erase the toxic feeling from his mind. What kind of example does it set for his fellow clan if he can’t handle this sort of intimidation and regresses to a literal deer in headlights.  

 

“I would recognize this guy’s handwriting anywhere.” Is the curt reply he finally settles on before the crushed smiley finds its destiny in a nearby trash bin.

 

“What, has he written a love letter to you?” B-Bomb can’t help himself to comment in a sarcastic tone, that thought alone so unbelievable to him that he almost cracks up at it on the spot. Hyungwon however goes rigid at it and has difficulties to block out certain images of the past that threaten to cloud his mind from dark corners. He  _ could _ remember different times if he wanted to but the thought alone has his heart racing in a terrifying way and his hands getting sweaty.

 

Thankfully, no one seems to notice or comment on it, too distracted by the absurdity of the previous words. 

 

“Please, as if that loser even had a single chance at getting it on with our  _ Prince _ here.” Kookie finally butts in, gesturing at Hyungwon like he was pimping out the best item on a home shopping channel. “This guy and his loser mob are a disgrace to Korean society. Hyungwon-ah would probably catch all kind of STDs from that Won _ HOE _ .”

 

“Yeah, he’s such a slut!” Min agrees in a loud voice that has Yoonie wincing at the harsh word for a fleeting moment. “Have you seen the recent bite mark? Thank god he’s straight as an arrow and won’t ever come close to touch  _ this _ !” Along with his words, the blond slaps their leader’s butt with a loud smack that echoes through the room and makes said guy jump up startled.

Hyungwon is about to reprimand the grinning idiot when a loud ring breaks through his friends’ laughter. With a silent promise that this is not over, he steps aside and fishes for his phone that keeps on blaring the  _ Crazy Frog _ theme, another thing he has to get back at Min for later on.

 

“Yeoboseyo?” The tall blond finally answers the call and intensely listens to the person on the other line, letting out some “yeah” and “ah” in between but not giving anything away. “Araso,  _ appa _ . I will be there.” 

 

When the short conversation ends, Minhyuk is the first to be all up in his best friend’s face, ready to live up to his prying nature. Before he can open his big mouth though, the other one pushes him away, clearly not in the mood to explain himself. 

 

“I have to cut it short guys. Something came up.” He comments without any eye contact and starts to look for his jacket, already thinking about ways to cut short  _ another  _ appointment on his schedule. 

 

“Daddy’s demanding your presence?” B-Bomb is the first to react on it while Changkyun tries to shush him into silence, having noticed the tensed posture of their leader. Something resembling a grunt that could be taken for a “Yeah” is the only reply from the blond and the doc kid chooses not to dig his grave any further. 

 

“What about a new place to train, hyung.” Yoonho points out the still unsolved problem, a chorus of frustrated groans from the others following suit. Hyungwon sighs and gives into the urge to rake a hand through his perfect hair, at last. 

 

“I will think about something. I promise guys.” Always serious and wanting to give a good example to his  _ dongsaengs _ , he forces a smile that doesn’t allow any protest from the rest.  _ He tries to dismiss _ the worried feeling in the pit of his stomach. It isn’t like his dad would demand his presence if it wasn’t a serious matter.

 

Chae JinWoon never arranges a date at a public location when work doesn’t require his presence, always one for spending his rare free time with his son, ordering take out and getting cozy in front of their entertainment center. Not to mention that his voice has never had this nervous undertone, which just screams for attention.

 

“Until then, I think you’ll be able to find something productive to do.” Hyungwon adds with a meaningful glance towards the boys who didn’t make it into the Top 10, earning an eyeroll from B-Bomb and a sheepish look from Yoonho. 

 

“And remember guys, there’s a clan and then there’s a _ clan _ .” Grabbing his things and giving them a short “text u later”, it only takes a few seconds till their blond leader is out of the door and leaves his friends home alone.

 

\------------------------------

 

By the time Hyungwon finally arrives at the restaurant his dad had mentioned, he curses himself for not being able to cut his previous appointment short. Not only did he have to endure another afternoon of being treated as another person’s possession, no boundaries included, but the guy in question also demanded some extra. For the tall one there wasn’t any choice though because the money had to be earned, one way or another. Especially since his dad has these _rules_ that don’t allow him the luxury to laze around. 

 

When he makes it to the location  _ at last _ , he is already 20 minutes late and only had the chance to sort his appearance in a shitty cab with a driver that smelled like old sweat and cold smoke. And on top of it, his phone has died on him too which will so have consequences when it comes to Daddy Chae. 

 

_ Perfect _ .

 

Thank god his expensive black designer suit, that has him looking impeccable from every angle, isn’t affected by cramped spaces and unbearable stench at least. Who knows what he’s going to deal with tonight. During the short call earlier in the day, his father had reminded him three times to be on his “best behaviour” towards a “very special guest”. 

 

Like there wasn’t enough pressure to play the perfect son every time he has to accompany the great business tycoon Chae JinWoon. He knows that there’s no way to refuse his father, seeing all the freedom he’s giving him, but Hyungwon really crosses his fingers that this night won’t end like the one 3 years ago. Just remembering how some big investor looked at him makes the younger feel dirty and nauseous. 

 

However, this time around, his father isn’t accompanied by some unpredictable businessmen but some elegant woman in a clean cut black dress that brings out her fair complexion. Her red lipstick, that adds a seductive note to the set up, only emphasizes her elegant features, but still manages to give Hyungwon some chills like something is coming his way. It’s the same feeling he had when arriving at school this morning though he quickly dismisses any upcoming thoughts. Instead he focuses on the two people in question and the way they are leaning towards each other, like they are  _ close _ , not only in regards to their seating arrangement but on a deeper level.

 

The tall boy frowns, despite knowing about his father having some kind of  _ fling _ going on, he never imagined it could be that serious to make it a  _ family issue _ where his very own presence was demanded. His dad has never introduced _ anyone _ to him and every try at the dating game (where his grandma got involved like 99% of the time) only ended up in a vortex of soon forgotten faces. 

 

Hyungwon mentally prepares himself for the worst, knowing that the older Chae has never had any luck with women, and approaches the pair in confident strides. When the other male finally stops making heart eyes at the  _ stranger _ and meets Hyungwon’s gaze, his lips set into a straight line and his posture loses its relaxed atmosphere.

 

“ _ Adul _ .” The elegant business man greets him in a flat tone once Chae Junior has stopped in front of the table. “I’ve thought you wouldn’t show up.” 

 

His father’s eyes reflect a mix of disappointment and anger that he makes sure not to show in front of their guest. Hyungwon knows this look is a rare occasion when it comes to Chae Jinwoon but still it manages to burn him for a second every single time. 

 

“ _ Mianhamnida _ , appa.” The young adult bows in an apologetic manner, even using formal speech that he barely has to rely on when it comes to his parent. 

“I couldn’t make it on time and then my phone died too.” 

 

Like some deflated balloon Chae Senior exhales and shakes his head, not being able to play the strict guardian for long. 

 

“Hyungwon-ah, please introduce yourself to our guest. So it doesn’t seem like you were raised by some caveman.” At this a soft giggle escapes the woman at the table, which has the younger male narrow his eyes in suspicion, trying to categorize her in his catalogue of gold digging  _ hoes _ . 

 

With a perfect set of white teeth on display and his features brightening up the room in the most charming way, Hyungwon finally does the honors and takes a seat across from the couple. 

 

“Oh JinWoon-ah, your words didn’t do him justice. He is so well-mannered and such a handsome boy too.” The raven haired, natural beauty smiles at him lovingly, her face barely covered in any make up. “I’m so pleased to finally meet you, Hyungwon-ah.”

 

Despite being more than confused about the obvious  _ closeness _ between the pair, the blond opts for a smile of his own and tries to connect any dots that his dad may have left like breadcrumbs for the past months. 

 

“Ah, gamsahamnida,  _ Ahjumma _ .” The honorific has his father’s face redden almost on spot, while the lady in their presence only chuckles amused and brushes a loose strand of hair behind her left ear. Hyungwon has seen this move many times before in a lot movies where so called man eaters were acting all cute and friendly to butter up the kids of their target in question.

 

“Just call me  _ Hyesun _ , Hyungwon-ah.” The gentle tone and her crinkling eyes also seem to rub the younger Chae the wrong way, but he can’t define what exactly puts him off at the moment. He’s certain however that there is something amiss about this woman and he is dead set on digging for it. 

 

“Alright, Hyesun- _ ssi _ .” The handsome boy finally gives into her demand smoothly, not without a biting spark layering his words. “May I ask what’s the occasion? My appa has  _ never  _ mentioned you before.”

 

“Hyungwon!” The strong voice of Chae JinWoon scolds him in a harsh tone, a disapproving glare following on spot and having Hyungwon clench his fists under the table.

 

Hyesun now adapts a nervous look, communicating with Chae Senior in a silent manner to let it go, as she starts to fiddle with a small ring on her left hand. When Hyungwon’s gaze falls on the delicate golden band, his eyes widen in shock as realization hits him.

 

This woman is a _ black widow _ .

 

And she’s ready to snatch up one of Korea’s richest single males as her next victim.

 

The blond pales and has to grab the edge of the table to keep himself upright, images of a smiling Hyesun serving his father (and himself) some toxic drinks or pushing them down the stairs flashing before his eyes. Hyungwon thinks his limbs start shaking too but he can’t focus on anything beside that trainwreck in his head.

 

“Hyungwon!” The older Chae finally rests a hand on his son’s shoulder which causes the lanky one to snap out of his very own personal horror show, having him blink like a dumb owl. “Did you hear what I’ve said?”

 

Hyungwon shakes his head, still bewildered and terrified at the possibilities of this grave meeting. His father sighs in annoyance and, gracing Hyesun with a soft smile, repeats his words. 

 

“We’re just waiting for Hyesun’s son to come back from the bathroom. Then we will fill you in on the occasion for this dinner.”

 

_ Occasion. _

 

If Hyungwon’s pale complexion could turn even paler it would give any BB-Cream a run for its money. Not only is his father clearly not in his right mind, only being the pawn in a well rehearsed scheme, but there’s another kid at play too.

 

A son.

 

A partner in crime.

 

The lanky one has never wanted to have siblings. Hell, he doesn’t even have a mother, so why would he wish for a  _ namdongsaeng _ . Those dongsaengs being part of his clan are already enough to handle. 

 

“A son?” Hyungwon can’t help himself to let the word slip past his full lips, feeling more than foreign on his tongue. Hyesun smiles, most likely mentally fist-bumping her first born for having caught poor Chae Senior in their web and getting access to a never ending flow of dollar signs. At least in his realm of reality. 

 

“He’s your age, Hyungwon-ah. You even go to the same school.” 

 

_ Excuse him _ . 

 

The offspring of this gold digger is a student at Starship High too? And they’re in the same year? 

 

That must mean he  _ knows _ that bastard. 

 

“And he is such a great boy too.” His father now starts to point out, a proud smile gracing his handsome face. “So well-mannered and easy to be around. He even ranked among the Top 3 in your CSAT.”

 

Something clatters to the floor, Hyungwon isn’t sure what, but his shocked mind only has one neon sign blinking like crazy.

 

_ The tiny rat. _

 

Of course it would make sense. Kihyun is a cunning, scheming bastard, always attached at his leader’s hip and kissing teacher’s asses to keep his top spot in class hierarchy. Hyungwon narrows his eyes on instinct and gets lost in a nasty mind episode of  _ Rat race _ where he is hitting the ugly bastard with a broomstick like there’s no tomorrow. 

 

What was his father even  _ thinking _ ? He wants absolutely  _ nothing _ to do with any of those vile misfits and Yoo Kihyun was certainly one of the worst cases to ever grace his presence, right after that asshole of a leader. 

 

“Hyungwon-ah, are you alright?” Hyesun’s concerned and grossly sweet voice is reaching his ears from a far away place but all the boy can focus on is the urge to puke. “You’re looking pale too.”

 

Her soft, warm hand is suddenly touching his, like a mother consoling her child, but Hyungwon jerks away from the unwelcome gesture. He’s so not falling for the traps she carefully leaves around. The younger Chae can’t say the same thing about this father though, when he meets the elder’s narrowed eyes. 

 

“ _Hyungwon_ ,” the hissed name leaves no room for discussion. Chae Senior is too caught up in the _black widow_ ’s carefully knitted web that he comes to her rescue like a knight in shining armour, apologizing for his bad excuse of a son and touching her right hand that carefully rests on the table.

 

At this sight, Hyungwon is ready to jump out of his seat and give his father a piece of mind, his perfect son image be damned, when another deep voice cuts through the scenery and captures their attention.

 

“Sorry, but there was such a long line and….” 

 

The moment their eyes meet, Hyungwon’s resolve jumps out the window and the blood in his veins freezes. He seems to be paralyzed on the spot and has difficulties to breathe properly. 

 

_ Shin _ fucking  _ Wonho _ stares right back at him, an outraged look mirroring the blond’s fierce glare. Never in his life has Hyungwon felt more offended and he half expects somebody to leap out from behind a Yukka palm and scream “Punk’d”.

 

“What is _he_ doing here?” Wonho’s harsh voice has the other finally snap out of his shock and narrow his eyes like a tiger ready to attack.

 

“What are  _ you _ doing here? Are you stalking me?” Hyungwon fires back enraged, jumping up from his seat at last to be on eye level with the proclaimed devil.

 

The ripped guy only snorts at that before an arrogant smirk graces his handsome features. On instinct his face closes in on the other boy like a lion going for his prey, resulting in a heated staring contest where no one is willing to submit. Hyungwon is no lamb to slaughter and he’d rather throw himself off a cliff than bare his neck to this homophobic jerk. 

 

“You got some nerve for an uninvited guest.” Wonho comments in a sarcastic tone, the vein on his neck visibly twitching. “Someone must really have dropped you on your head when you were young. I feel sorry for your old man.”

 

Hyungwon’s face goes from pale as a ghost to a rageful red as he clenches his fists, ready to punch the living daylights out of that infuriating guy in front of him. Before he can act on this impulse though, or even state that he’s  _ not  _ the one uninvited here, Chae Senior’s amused chuckle catches both boys’ attention. 

Using the oldest trick in the books to prevent an explosion in the making, even though he rather wants to knock some sense into both guys for acting on impulse in a public place. 

 

“Boys,  _ please _ calm down. And I’m not that old Hoseok-ah.” The older guy tries to cut the tension, expressing fake hurt in the process, while Hyesun goes along with it and playfully comments on the wrinkles around his eyes.

 

The sons are left dumbfounded for a moment, their fierce glares and spiteful words forgotten in the mist of soft giggles and heart eyes. 

 

Hyungwon however is the first to connect the dots slowly. 

His father  _ knows _ Wonho, not only that but he has called the parasite by his first name in a familiar way. While he himself is the clueless fool that has been thrown into the piranha tank.

 

The younger Chae has no control over the ugly feeling of betrayal that begins to spread through every fibre of his body and he just knows that the hurt is visible in his eyes.

 

At the same time, something seems to click in the other boy’s mind, as his eyes flicker between Hyungwon and said guy’s father. You can literally hear the pin drop as he finally makes the connection and turns to his mother with a scandalized look. 

 

“ _ Him _ ?” He points at the younger Chae like the sight is a disgrace to humanity itself. “That’s the  _ amazing _ son you’ve told me about? You must be joking!” 

 

So much for calming down.

“Hoseok!” Hyesun finally raises her voice and sends her son an angry glare, so threatening on the gentle face of the slender woman. 

 

Hyungwon would applaud her for this charade if he wasn’t still lost in his own bubble. The boy in question however is so riled up about the whole situation that he doesn’t bow in shame but settles on glaring at Hyungwon, once again. Crossing his arms over his well defined chest, so his biceps almost burst the seams of his jacket.

 

“Hoseok-ah, please show some respect to your mother.” Chae Jinwoon tries to be the voice of reason, not daring to get all authoritative on a guy of legal age that has no blood ties to him. To his surprise, it works, the blond’s glare softens a bit, while Hyungwon’s only hardens further. 

 

“I’m sorry, Jin Woon-ah.” Wonho finally adopts a completely different persona and bows in front of the other man. The younger Chae really doesn’t know if he should burst laughing at this display or explode in an ugly way. 

 

“Hey lisp face.” His first impulse finally wins over and brings out the worst in him. “How dare you address my father in such a disrespectful way!” 

 

The other stumbles back a few feet when Hyungwon pushes at his shoulder, not only because it was such an unexpected gesture from the younger, but also the force used was quite surprising considering the lanky frame. Wonho can barely keep his balance and falters a few steps, barely missing his mother’s seat.

 

“Hyungwon!” The older Chae is up in an instant and grabs his son’s left arm harshly, dragging him to the side and away from the Shins. “Have you lost your mind?” He has to remind himself that they are in a public place and that he himself is a public figure with a certain image.

 

The tall boy twists his handsome features in a hard scorn and doesn’t even try to break free from the hold.

 

“Apparently it’s not me who isn’t thinking straight.” Hyungwon bites out, his tone layered with anger and hurt, perhaps even disappointment. He isn’t even sure if it’s not tears he feels prickling at the corners of his eyes but he struggles not to blink and make them fall.

 

“Everybody knows you swing both ways,  _ Hyungwonnie _ .” Wonho’s mocking voice echoes from behind his back, the disgust more than evident to Hyungwon’s ears. “Maybe that’s what’s messing with your head.”

 

The surprising force is not the only thing up Hyungwon’s sleeve, when he twists around in such a stealthy way that shows gratitude to his training in martial arts.

His father wouldn’t be his father though if he doesn’t know those moves himself and reacts on the spot, dragging the boy back with a hard and obviously bruising grip. Despite knowing it’s useless to fight back, Hyungwon keeps struggling to free himself and show Wonho exactly what’s messing with his head.

 

“Yeah come at me  _ sissy boy _ , if u have the guts.” The bleached one all but sneers from the safe distance, that infuriating trademark smirk firmly in place.

 

“Hoseok!” A clearly agitated Hyesun has now jumped out from her seat and is about to slap her own disrespectful son, when a smiling waitress appears in her sight. 

 

“Is Mrs. Chae ready to order?” 

 

The way Hyungwon’s snaps his eyes towards the poor girl is almost frightening and causes an instant shudder going down her spine.

 

“There is  _ NO  _ Mrs. Chae!” he shouts out and finally breaks free from his father’s hold, livid at that assumption alone. That woman had birthed satan himself and would only get a grip on the Chae name when hell freezes over. Or over his dead body, whatever comes first. 

 

The two adults exchange a guilty look while the waitress retreats with a bow. 

Before one of the boys can open their mouths again though, Chae JinWoon grabs Hyesun’s left hand and positions them at the head of the table, right in the younger ones vision. The golden wedding band shining almost blindingly under the restaurant’s lights when the business tycoon angles it in a way that puts it on display.

 

“We really wanted to do it in a different way.” The handsome man starts in a strong voice, eyes darting between his son and Wonho that seem to be rooted on the spot. “But of course, nothing goes as planned and -”

 

His words are swiftly interrupted by the older boy who keeps glaring at the ring on his mother’s finger.

 

“Planned what?! An engagement?” He can’t help himself to voice the thought that is spinning circles in his head.

 

From his right Hyungwon instantly snorts like a maniac, not giving his father the chance to answer the other guy.

 

“There’s no fucking way you and your mother will  _ ever  _ make it into the Chae family register.” He shoots daggers at the bleached jerk who’s already opening his full lips for a comeback. But since life is obviously hating on them, another bomb is coming their way instead.

 

“Actually  _ adul _ , your concern is not needed anymore.” Chae JinWoon cuts in, gazing at the beautiful woman to his left with affection in his eyes. “I know it will comes as a surprise to you but believe me that both of us have never been more sure about a step in our lives. 

 

“So boys....” He turns his eyes on the ones in question again. 

“Please give your respect to Mrs. Chae Hyesun. And congratulations on being step brothers.”

 

Two synced gasps are the only thing that follow while two shocked gazes connect with each other. 


	3. Speak of the devil and he shall appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know it's been a while but life sometimes is what it is and so we only had time for the new chapter in between. Also, we made some banners so it's more clear who's part of which clan (since not everyone knows every idol in the K-Pop biz). This also added up to the delay bc we've wanted to post both graphics at the same time. We really hope you'll enjoy this update as much as we do and leave your input! Thanks <3

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

If life were a movie and Hyungwon a theatrical guy with melodramatic breakdowns, he would have caused a scene in public for sure. Probably even joined by the peroxide devil next to him, aggressive gestures, high pitched voices and uncontrolled screaming all inclusive, up to the point where some tight-lipped security hunks were kicking them out on the streets.

 

However, since the younger Chae wasn’t up for any of this, he only took a step forward and sneered a bitter “Congratulations” right into his father’s hopeful face, before his long legs wasted no time and went for the exit with aggressive determination. He didn’t care for the couple he bumped into on the sidewalk, nor did he pay any attention to his father’s driver, and stopped at the first cab that came into sight instead. All he wanted was to get home and far away from the great betrayal he had been forced to endure.

 

If this was the “pleasant surprise” Min’s damned New Year’s fortune cookie had in store for him, he would decline with every fibre of his lanky self, choosing a life holed up in a blanket fort with his most beloved possession and a ton of mint chocolate chip ice cream instead. But the pissed blond barely had time to get into the car before no other than Chae JinWoon himself threw the door open again and squeezed himself next to his tense son.

 

The following ride home was an explosive affair with Chae Senior stating that this would be continued inside the privacy of  their own four walls, while Hyungwon had only scoffed and pointedly glared out of the window.

 

 _What a fuckin’ fantastic start into the new year_.

 

Once the cab has stopped and his father fumbles for his wallet, the younger one wastes no time in leaving the car and storming right into casa Chae, angrily pulling at his jacket to finally fling it across the living room. He bluntly ignores the agitated shouts in the background and goes for the safety of his own room instead, craving the privacy to scream out all of his frustration and hurt.

 

But once he is about to round the corner towards his wing of the house, a strong hand grips his right sleeve forcefully and pulls him back towards the middle of the room.Hyungwon tries his very best not to roll his eyes when his father is up in his face almost instantly, ready for some “serious discussion” the boy can clearly picture in his mind already.

 

This is something he’s used to since the elder has this policy of discussing things like a business plan, considering all points in a clean cut way before literally slapping his own shoulder in congrats afterwards. But since there is no general guide on how to deal with _feelings_ , especially when it comes to adults in the making, his father tends to ignore those bumps until they eventually go away or until his very own mother takes over.

 

“Hyungwon-ah, let’s talk like adults here.” Here they are again, the words Hyungwon swears he sometimes hears in his dreams, scolding a little boy with big tearful eyes for reasons unknown. The tall blond hates this chiding tone with a passion and opts to let his father’s pleads to “just listen to him” fall on deaf ears instead.

 

“I know you must be angry but...” The younger abruptly turns around in the middle of the sentence and forces his father to take a step back before he bumps into Hyungwon’s chest.

 

“Angry?” The blond bites out with a clenched jaw while his eyes reflect the turmoil of betrayal that is raging inside of him. “Not only did you go and _marry_ some woman behind my back but you also managed to bring the person I despise above all into THIS family! Like what the hell is wrong with you!”

 

Cussing is something Hyungwon avoided per usual, especially in front of his father, but he can’t hold it in this time, not when it feels like the elder was brainwashed into this mess by a pretty face. He can barely stand the sight of the person he’s trusted the most in this world at this point and has a hard time to control the clawing pain in his chest. They have been a team all his life, his dad and him, but now it feels like Hyungwon is left behind in the cold. Brushed off and forgotten.

 

“Language, _adul_!” Chae JinWoon cuts in harshly before his son can spit more bitter words that could tear at his very own heartstrings. “Calm down and listen to me.” His right hand reaches for Hyungwon’s left wrist but the male in question avoids the touch like burning iron and takes a step backwards. “I told you I have been seeing someone for months.” If the elder hoped this would work in his favor, his son’s reactions clearly speak another language.

 

“You told me about ONE date like ages ago! Not about a step-devil in the making!” The blond can’t believe his parent’s nerve, standing in front of him in an impeccable designer suit and an expression like he’s just stated the most obvious thing in the world. But at this point he shouldn’t be surprised by anything when his own father has been hiding such important things from him. Is there any point in trusting him anymore?

 

“Hyungwon!” JinWoon can’t hold back at the boy’s label for his _wife_. “I don’t want you talking like that about Hyesun-ah. That’s not how I’ve raised you.”

 

At this the other male escapes a snort right away that has Chae Senior tighten his jaw in anger and frustration. Still,even if Hyungwon is willing to throw tantrums left and right, he has to accept the elder’s decision and the new woman in their life.

 

“She _is_ your step-mother now. So you show her some respect!”

 

Hyungwon cringes at the word alone.

 

Step- _mother_.

 

How can someone be a mother if she hasn’t even bothered to meet her one true love’s _only_ son at all? Or raise her own bratty spawn in a decent way. The blond boy smiles bitterly at his father’s choice of words, easily throwing the ball right back at him.

 

“No, you’ve just taught me to never trust liars and to use my head _before_ making any rushed decisions. So tell me where that leaves you, _appa_.”

 

Stony-faced and with a harsh coldness in his eyes, Hyungwon gazes at his father’s surprised expression, knowing full well how turning his own words against the elder makes him feel. His father is a man who keeps his word and never goes back on it. He values morality and principles, which he has taught the younger one since he was a little child. Gently guiding him to make the right choices and how to behave in society, emphasizing how it’s always important to keep your cool and think rationally even in times of despair.

 

“I’ve also taught you to give people a chance before judging them, Hyungwon.” Chae JinWoon points out without hesitation, not letting his only child’s words get to him on a deeper level. He knows his son isn’t one to back down easily, which usually makes the elder proud, but it’s also something that can infuriate the business man to no end.

 

“I’ve known that hell spawn longer than you’ve known his mother.” The blond is quick to point out, his glare not softening in the slightest. If his father is unable to see the ugly truth, then it’s his job to step into the picture and get rid of the toxic viper that infected his mind.

 

“There’s no way the apple fell far from the tree. Just no way, dad!”

 

He can’t understand how his father is so blind to the fact that evil has invaded their life in the form of these two Shins. Coming for them from the deepest pit of hell, ready to rip everything away from them bit by bit, if Hyungwon isn’t ready to go into battle.

 

He won’t let his family go down like this.

 

“Hyungwon-ah, I can’t believe how childish you are acting right now. Hoseok is handling the situation way more mature than you.” The same moment the last words leave his mouth, the elder Chae realizes the mistake he made but the damage has already been done.

 

And if his father thinks for one minute that his son would just suck it up and leave the topic of his proclaimed nemesis alone, he definitely has it coming his way.

 

“Oh, how about you go to _Hoseok_ then and have some happy family time with your _wife_. I’m sure his _wonderful_ self fits the picture perfect son you’ve always wanted.” Despite trying to ignore the nasty feeling of disappointment that has grown thorns into his heart, it still slips through the cracks in his voice and the way he narrows eyes at the elder with no sense of respect.

 

“Do you hear yourself Hyungwon? You’re almost 19 years old but sound like a little boy who got his candy stolen. You do realize that I _actually_ don’t need to explain myself at all, right?” Now it’s Chae JinWoon’s turn to give his son a hard look that clearly expresses his frustration with the situation.

 

“Then don’t!” The tall blond hisses in an ugly way, moving to brush past his father. The elder Chae, however, isn’t having any of that and swiftly reaches for Hyungwon’s right wrist, leading to his own elbow knocking over a big crystal vase with dozens of lilies. The murky water splashes all over JinWoon’s chest, soaking his expensive shirt and the top of his upper legs and making everything cling to his strong frame, while the flowers splatter on the shiny marble floor.

 

The deafening sound of cracking glass shattering the silence, much like the younger Chae’s trust in his father, is only interrupted by Hyungwon’s loud hiss. A sharp piece of glass is cutting into the soft skin near his collarbones and a lonely trail of blood joins his milky skin right away, creating a fine web of lines spreading along his open collar.

 

“Adul!” Chae Senior’s eyes widen the moment his gaze falls onto his son’s wound while his hands scramble for a nearby tissue box almost instantly. Feelings of shame and parental failure seem to consume him on the spot and his own wet mess becomes just a dull presence among his concern for the unmoving boy in front of him. He quickly inspects the cut but refrains from using the white paper not to risk any infection. Instead he turns to get a first aid kit, telling his son to stay put and be careful not to step into any more splinters.

 

Before Hyungwon can protest the elder has left him behind with water creating a small puddle around his feet and blood staining small parts of his white dress shirt. To round up the perfect image Chae Hyungwon is presenting that very moment, the doorbell decides to have its big moment too, echoing through the silent home like booming thunder.

 

“Are you kidding me?” The tall blond mutters in complete frustration, grimacing as he steps through the splash of water on his way to the door. To his already sky rocketed annoyance, the action pulls at the still bleeding scratch on his skin while the buzzing sound doesn’t even stop for a damn second. If his head wasn’t exploding before, it surely reached its breaking point the closer he got to the entrance, the shrilling sound keeping him company all the way.

 

So when he finally grabs the handle and swings the door open with a strong grip, he is ready to give the person on the other side a piece of mind. But once his eyes settle on a wide grin as bright as the bleached hair that matches it, all drive literally flies out into the cold night and renders him speechless in front of Satan’s reincarnation.

 

“Hello, _brother_.” It’s Wonho’s sickenly cheerful tone that finally unfreezes the younger Chae and has him ready to slam the door right into that insufferable face. The older boy’s index finger is still pressed to the button of the buzzer like he doesn’t have any care in the world, plump lips pulled into his trademark smirk, and keeping the nerve wrecking ringing sound on constant repeat.

 

In the blink of an eye, Hyungwon’s mind seems to have a reboot and he acts on autopilot, slapping Wonho’s hand away like he wants to chop it off, before he shifts to exile the demon forever. Just when he shifts to do so, the other guy, however, has already caught up to it and pushes against the solid wood with his broad frame like it is _nothing_. Brushing the taller one aside so Hyungwon almost bumps his head against the frame, evil finally invades his home in the form of Shin Hoseok. At least in the eyes of the younger Chae.

 

“Ah, such a warm welcome.” The newly acquired _brother_ stretches himself like a satisfied cat and brushes past him, strutting towards the living area like _he_ already owns the place. This leaves the blond to shoot daggers at his broad back while thinking of all the ways he can murder that uninvited pest before his father returns from his mission.

 

“Where’s JinWoon-ah?” The trespasser asks while his eyes take in the whole place, probably already counting the wons in his head, if his pea of a brain is even capable of adding numbers with more than one digit. Hyungwon already feels like he’s about to smash the ugly gargoyle statue his grandmother has brought back from one of her trips over Wonho’s similar repulsive head.

 

Or maybe he should just shove it down the devil’s throat so he won’t be able to display more of his close _bro-ship_ with Chae Senior to the world. The intruder, however, doesn’t even spare him a glance and opts for getting cozy on the big leather couch in the middle of the room, adopting the position of a superior mobster boss ready for a takedown.

 

“You know, _princess_ .” Sharp almond eyes finally come to rest on Hyungwon’s fierce glare, things turning quickly into a heated eyelock quickly. “That new _situation_ hit me out of the blue too. Can’t say I expected _that_. But, I get why he wanted to put a ring on my eomma, snatching her off the market you know.” The tone of his voice riles the taller one up in all the wrong ways and has him biting the inside of his plump lips till the taste of copper grazes his tongue.

 

“What I don’t get though,” Wonho is quick to continue before Hyungwon can even think about getting a word in, “is why he didn’t bother to introduce _you_ in all those months. I mean we had dinners together, you know? My eomma, JinWoon-ah and _me_ . But you? Only being the _son_ without a face.”

 

All hell breaks loose and any remains of patience are thrown out the window as Hyungwon finally lunges forward and grabs the lapels of the older one’s jacket, dragging him up from the leather and getting them chest to chest in the process. “Listen you rat, I don’t know what game you’re playing at, but I swear I’ll...”

 

Before the fiery blond can really show off his black belt in martial arts, Wonho cuts him off again, his eyes glued to the taller boy’s collar.

 

“You’re hurt!” He exclaims without thinking. “Let me see!” In the blink of an eye their positions are switched and Hyungwon finds himself being pushed down onto the soft leather with a crouched down _enemy_ in front of him. However, being cornered like this by Wonho in his own house is not something the attacked one is fine with.

 

“Yah!” The younger Chae tries to kick him in the balls almost instantly, only to have the other avoid the frantic attempt by pushing him further into the cushions. “Let go!”

 

Instead of replying to the protesting wildcat in front of him, Wonho fumbles for something in the pocket of his own dress pants. All the while his other hand is busy holding the squirming blond in place, though his biceps doesn’t even flex at the action. When his fist finally closes in on something, his piercing eyes settle on Hyungwon’s open collar and he inches even closer to inspect the bloodied scratch tainting the other’s soft skin.

 

“I told you to let go!” Hyungwon tries again to no avail while the other finally opens his still closed fist to reveal a small, square package with some clear liquid. The lanky blond blinks scandalized, thinking his eyes are now playing tricks on him too. Maybe his brain has finally gone “fuck it all” and left him with some serious dysfunctions that let him question his sense of reality now. 

 

“Is that _lube*_?!” He exclaims without thinking, so the boy in question finally looks up. “Are you crazy?”

 

At this Wonho only shakes his head and lets out a sigh, probably bemoaning the challenges life keeps throwing his way, before he rips the transparent foil open with his teeth.

“Sometimes you really act like a dumb brick, frog lips.” Despite the familiar insult, his voice lacks any hint of sarcasm and rather fits the label of _fondness_. Hyungwon’s sure it’s just a ploy to help mommy dearest dealing with all the _obstacles_ on her way to the Chae family funds. Surely, if JinWoon were to walk in on them right now he’d be met with the image of a dutiful and responsible older brother while Hyungwon would appear the epitome of a brat. Just what Wonho is aiming for.

 

And where is his father anyway? It can’t be taking _that_ long to grab some disinfect and a few cotton balls. Before he can dwell further on it though, the peroxide enemy is all up in his business again and tries to dab some of the clear liquid on the blond’s wound.

 

In a flash, he’s trying to go for a kick at the other’s private area again but the elder possesses such good reflexes that he not only blocks the attempt, but also has Hyungwon’s back pressed to his own hard chest in the blink of an eye. The new position has the younger breathing harshly, making him feel exposed and vulnerable with no control over the situation at all. Just like their brief moment in the school’s hallway, Hyungwon finds himself hating every second he spends under Wonho’s power.

 

“Geez, hold still for a moment, will you?” Wonho tightens his grip with a frustrated sigh while his free hand tries to get close to the bloodied skin again. The intimate proximity makes the air around them thicker, something that doesn’t settle well with neither.

 

“Don’t put lube on my skin!” The captured one exclaims furiously, thinking about ways to let the back of his head meet the other’s nose. After this humiliation, the least he can do is give Wonho a bloody nose or a split lip. If only he could free himself and take a swing at that daredevil’s face.

 

“It’s not lube, you idiot!” The exasperated retort follows instantly in a harsh tone. Wonho keeps glaring at the boy in his clutches, despite the younger not being able to see his face at the moment. “It’s coconut oil, pabo. Serves as a natural disinfect.”

 

At this, Hyungwon deflates, losing his focus on breaking out of the cage formed by the other’s muscular arms. Instead, his mind slowly tries to figure out the truth behind those words while his whole body is still rigid under Wonho’s uninvited touch. He is aware of coconut oil’s healing properties, but he cannot comprehend why satan’s reincarnation would carry it around. Not when it’s usually other stuff coming in little square packets that a hoe like him surely has more use for.

 

His mental investigation is interrupted abruptly, when the cool liquid stings his injured skin and a hissing sound escapes his lips.

 

“Don’t be such a _sissy_.” Wonho comments offhandedly while he continues to dab the oil along the visible scratch in surprisingly gentle motions.

 

“Why do you even bother?” Hyungwon barks in a biting tone, trying to ignore how itchy and uncomfortable the close proximity is making him. “Do you think it will give you an in with my dad?”At this the bleached boy only snorts before he steps back all of a sudden, which makes Hyungwon almost crash into the big oak wood table behind him.

 

“Done, _princess_ .” Wonho gives Chae Junior his trademark smirk, the characteristic superiority back in the tone of his voice. “And just for the record, I don’t need to apple-polish when it comes to Jin Woon-ah. He already thinks I’m the best _hyeong_ you could wish for.”

 

In an instant Hyungwon is balling his fists again, the previous moment forgotten like leaves in the wind, and surrenders to his feelings of utter betrayal, frustration and, most of all, his _hate_ for the guy in front of him.

 

How dare Wonho just waltz into his life once again, work his way under his father’s skin and play with Hyungwon like a rag doll? This needs to end before that devil in disguise can take his games any further. But rushed footsteps followed by some incoherent mumbling break through the silence before the blond can even open his dry lips.

 

“I couldn’t find the first aid kit, _adul_. So this will have to do for now.”

Suddenly standing in the entrance to the living area is Chae JinWoon, still pretty much the image of a soaked dog, fumbling with a bottle of Vodka and a kitchen towel. Hyungwon only blinks dumbly at the sight while some sirens go off the distance of the neighbourhood.

 

“Let me give you a hand, JinWoon-ah.” Noticing his step-father’s predicament with the cap, Hoseok is displaying his good manners in all their glory and doesn’t even spare the other boy a second glance. By now, Hyungwon would gladly accept an eternity in hell, especially when he notices the soft smile that lights up his father’s face once he heard the devil’s sweet voice.

 

“Oh, Hoseok-ah. Didn’t think you would have arrived yet. Has your mother already started to get settled in?” The elder makes his way towards the boy in question while Hyungwon and the Vodka method are discarded without further thoughts, the cracks in the once stable Chae household clearly visible to any fleeting observer. The handsome business tycoon sends the newly arrived guest a welcoming smile, his whole posture relaxing almost instantly, which gets his biological son close to barfing on the spot. He might as well just step back from this scene and it wouldn’t make a difference.

 

“Ah, the driver took her back to the apartment so she could get the keys for the cafe. She told me to go ahead since it’s a school day tomorrow.” Hoseok replies casually, comfortable in JinWoon’s presence like they’ve hung out together a million times and held a million conversations. And according to the demon’s words that’s just the case, the two of them sharing dinners together and probably often talking in Hyesun’s absence. There’s a soft grin on his father’s face, which makes Hyungwon grit his teeth while the nauseous feeling in his gut only grows bigger.

 

Fine, if they want a party for two, they can be his guest. He has better options anyway, with people that _actually_ appreciate and care for him. Hyungwon hopes they’ll choke on their precious bonding moment while he manages to retreat quietly, his feet taking him towards his bedroom in versed strides.

 

The tall blond is so in tune with his surroundings that he doesn’t even focus on the path ahead and rather keeps searching for “solutions” to his “problem”. Truthfully, he would be the epitome of a blind cat that struts across the hallway in all its confident and graceful glory, but that elegance is lost the moment he clumsily trips over two large boxes, one sharp edge clawing at his left shin in the process. The bigger one stumbles over like a Jenga Tower*, and a variation of tight briefs along with a set of protein shakes scatter all over the floor _._

This not only has him cursing like a drunken sailor, trying to keep his balance, but also captures the attention of the two other males close by.

 

“What are you doing, Hyungwon-ah?” The deep voice of his father is soon joined by a scrutinized gaze when Chae Senior finally joins his line of vision.

 

“Oh, so you remember me?” The blond scoffs and straightens his shoulders in an attempt to save the last remaining dignity he has left. Annoyed by the _trash_ littering the floor, he kicks them out of his way like they were Wonho’s obnoxious face. Too caught up in his anger, he doesn’t even notice how said face’s owner surrenders his cocky smirk to a furious frown.

 

“Ya! These are _Gucci_!” With the vodka bottle pressed under his right arm, the bleached pest fishes for his boxer briefs in a flash as he starts piling them in the crook of the other like some college student on his way to the laundry room. The absurd image reminds Hyungwon way too much of ugly Gollum, chanting “My precious!” over some stuff he is more than obsessed with. How the hell Changkyun managed to force them through all parts of “Lords of the Rings”, repeatedly, is still a mystery to this very day.

 

“Oh, just Gucci?” Hyungwon comments in a mocking tone, throwing a lone underwear at the other’s hard chest. Wonho catches it off-handedly and shoots literal daggers at the mocking blond. “How lucky of you to have a step _daddy_ with some dollars to spare, eh? I bet he will give you a golden credit card if you just ask nicely.”

 

A can of vanilla flavored protein powder gets kicked forward by one long leg in the process and bounces off of the older’s shiny leather shoe a second later, hitting the wall with a strong impact. Just like Hyungwon’s words literally rammed into his enemy like poisoned darts, meant to have him drop dead on the floor. Something that should probably have happened ages ago, but somehow these species from _hell_ are immune to every possible threat.

 

And now they are leaving their own traps around, while trying to manipulate people like puppets on strings. But the blond prince has sworn to himself on that fateful day five years ago to never let _anyone_ fool him again. Not for one single moment, and definitely not with the name _Shin Hoseok_ attached.

 

Clouded by his tunnel vision, the youngster fails to notice his father picking up the rest of Wonho’s belongings and placing them back where they’ve come from, already filling in the role of an attentive parent. It seems like all of Chae Senior’s kindness is directed towards the new _son_ while his own only gets the cold shoulder. “Hyungwon-ah! Where are your manners, son?”

 

Fixing up his clothes, the blond completely ignores the cocky smirk on Wonho’s face or the scolding his father tries to pass on. But his ears still catch the part where Chae Senior talks to that parasite about handing him a copy of the house keys. The mere idea of the cockroach having unlimited access to his home is enough to cause Hyungwon an aneurism.

 

“Are you kidding me?” the younger Chae all but shouts, a blood vessel threatening to pop on his temple.  “He’s staying _here_?! In my house?!”

 

His father gives him a blank look, too similar to the _problem_ himself and hands Wonho the last item that had to surrender to hurricane Chae Hyungwon.

 

“First,” the devil’s advocate gets into bossy dad mode, “it’s _our_ house. And secondly, we have so much space. You even have your own wing, Hyungwon-ah! And the room next to yours hasn’t been used either, so..”

 

“You gave him the clan’s room?” Hyungwon explodes to the point that his voice resembles an ugly screeching sound, his left hand smashing against the wall in anger. “The one me and the boys renovated?!” The younger Chae cannot believe the audacity he’s hearing. Perhaps he would have been fine with putting _brother dearest_ in the garage or the garden shed, and locking the doors for all eternity, but the Clan’s room was holy ground, completely off-limits for any misfit. He still remembers clear as day how him and his gang of five had pulled all nighters to have their very own hang out spot, away from all kind of problems and the pressure of life itself.

 

Of course his dad, the epitome of creating things on his own, had refused to hire any help for getting that open space into shape. Just like he had worked on the house with his very own hands over the years, despite having some money sleeping in the corner. And now, when Hyungwon and his friends had turned it into a cozy haven that reflects all of them one way or another (Min the First even fought for a lifesize Manga Pin Up that met its fate as a poor clothes rack), that cocky Hoe comes along and rips it all away.

 

“Don’t make a scene, Hyungwon-ah. I let the movers store your friends’ stuff in the pool house,” The father sighs like he is talking some sense into a little child that screams for more cookies when everything is right in sight.

 

That’s it. He’s had _enough._ This is the last straw!

 

Not bothering with any reply at all, he rushes past his parent and the money whore with his flimsy underwear and that bottle of booze, looking like the cheapest hook up from the red district* in town.

 

A hook up who has the nerve to grab his wrist right when the blond is about to leave the danger zone towards the safety of his very own four walls, forcing their eyes to clash.

 

“Don’t make it worse by running way.” It’s a soft whisper, accompanied by a look that reminds Hyungwon too much of a time long ago, _too_ long ago. Electric sparkles travel down his spine until they burst in the place where Wonho’s firm fingers are wrapped around his wrist. The touch is burning Hyungwon in a place that has been deserted for years, making him want to crawl out of his own skin just to avoid feeling it at all. He feels suffocated and just wants to escape this caged situation where his own father acts like a stranger and his proclaimed enemy slash shiny new brother marches all over his heart to infect his life.

 

The lingering gaze sent his way is _too much_ and he can’t stand it any longer. A sudden adrenaline rush takes over his body and the lithe boy manages to finally break free. He takes advantage of the other’s surprised states as he turns on his heels and almost _flees_ towards the hallway, driven by instinct to just get out of here.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes he realizes that his father is already stretching his arm to reach for him again but Hyungwon’s dodges it in time and makes brief eye contact instead.

 

“I’m out of here. Don’t bother looking for me.”

 

And with that Chae Hyungwon has left the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lube - If anyone is interested what kinda of lube MX and HWH are using in real life (there is video proof of it floating around), then here u go: http://tinyurl.com/yaoz8cnx
> 
> Jenga - If anyone doesn't know the Jenga Tower (it's a game), then u can check it out here: http://tinyurl.com/y8qua7dy
> 
> Red district - This is the place where hookers, dealers and so on usually can be found.

**Author's Note:**

> Like? Dislike? Let us know!
> 
> *for fraggle check: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NT1tZmGvFfY) and/or: [ here](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Fraggle)  
> 


End file.
